Rangers Lead The Way
Rangers Lead The Way is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This episode will focus on Beverly during her time in the army, after the army when she goes to college and we also learn how she comes across Deathowl. Beverly is part of the 75th Ranger Regiment and also it is where she learns of her mentor's identity as a Power Ranger. Plot Synopsis A bus enters a military boot camp where there are recruits marching, exercising in physical training, hand-to-hand, weapons drill and enduring an intense grueling training. Among the new recruits is Beverly Mason, and then we see a gruff and extremely strict drill instructor. Her name is Amanda Crawford, a black woman who is there to put new female recruits to hell in order to toughen up. Sgt. Crawford: You are no longer black, or white, or brown, or yellow or RED! From now on till you go on battlefield or go to college which some of you are doing, you are GREEN, be it LIGHT or DARK GREEN! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME! Recruits: AYE MA'AM! She quickly turns to Beverly Sgt. Crawford: Mason! Beverly: Aye ma'am! Sgt. Crawford: You're the maggot whose father served in the first Gulf War? And also the maggot whose grandfather served in Vietnam and great grandfather served in Korea and World War II? Beverly: Aye ma'am! Sgt. Crawford: OUTSTANDING! Did they have the guts to die there?! Beverly: Yes ma'am! Sgt. Crawford: DID THEY SURVIVE?! Beverly: Only my father and grandfather! Sgt. Crawford: THEY EVER TALK ABOUT IT?! Beverly: Ma'am, only once Ma'am! Sgt. Crawford: GOOD! Then these white boys weren't lying through their teeth! At least they knew to laugh in the face of death! (she leans in on Beverly as if she's going to kiss her) You eyeballin' me missy! ARE YOU?! Beverly: No ma'am! Sgt. Crawford then continues addressing all the recruits Sgt. Crawford: Most of you will not live to serve in my beloved Army! Trouble is you're just a bunch of puke maggots who are a bunch of can't hack it pantywaist who wears their mother's bra! Never in my life have I seen a bunch of washouts. If you survive basic training, you will be a weapon. You will be a grim reaper praying for war. Here you all are equally worthless. From this day forward, your sorry asses belong to me! You will not eat, sleep, drink or even go on a date without my say so! Do you all understand? Recruits: Aye Ma'am! Sgt. Crawford: BULL----! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Recruits: Aye Ma'am! Over the course of many weeks, Beverly endures the grueling training. She struggles with various obstacle courses, weapons training, her hand-to-hand combat skills are something that impresses her superiors, even her drill instructor. During weapons training, Beverly fires at the target from a long distance Trivia Although the writer's Rebirth compilation is mostly PG-13 type, this episode contained more profanity and foul words as it gets really grittier and dark due to the horrors of war. Profanity was later removed. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin